As optical communication evolves, a greater need is experienced for optical processing devices with all-optical processing functionality and all-optical storage capabilities for various optical communication applications such as optical switching. Although elements that enable simple optical processing operations such as wavelength conversion and demultiplexing exist today, further developments are required, for example, to enable programmability of all-optical processing operations and performance of integrated operations.
Elements for all-optical processing are described in the following publications:
an article entitled “Semiconductor Optical Amplifier-Based All-Optical Gates for High-Speed Optical Processing”, by Kristian E. Stubkjaer in IEEE Journal on Selected Tonics in Quantum Electronics, Vol. 6, No. 6, November/December 2000, pages 1428-1435;
an article entitled “80 Gbit/s all-optical regenerative wavelength conversion using semiconductor optical amplifier based interferometer”, by Kelly et al in Electronics Letters, Vol. 35, No. 17, 19 Aug. 1999, pages 1477-1478;
an article entitled “Demultiplexing of 168-Gb/s Data Pulses with a Hybrid-Integrated Symmetric Mach-Zehnder All-Optical Switch”, by Nakamura et al in IEEE Photonics Technology Letters, Vol. 12, No. 4, April 2000, pages 425-427;
an article entitled “All-Optical 2R Regeneration Based on Polarization Rotation in a Linear Optical Amplifier”, by Zhao et al in IEEE Photonics Technology Letters, Vol. 15, No. 2, February 2003, pages 305-307;
an article entitled “All-Optical Data Format Conversion Between RZ and NRZ Based on a Mach-Zehnder Interferometric Wavelength Converter”, by Xu et al in IEEE Photonics Technology Letters, Vol. 15, No. 2, February 2003, pages 308-310;
an article entitled “All-optical wavelength converter scheme for high speed RZ signal formats”, by Mikkelsen et al in Electronics Letters, Vol. 33, No. 25, 4 Dec. 1997, pages 2137-2139;
an article entitled “Penalty-Free Error-Free All-Optical Data Pulse Regeneration at 84 Gb/s by Using a Symmetric-Mach-Zehnder-Type Semiconductor Regenerator”, by Ueno et al in IEEE Photonics Technology Letters, Vol. 13, No. 5, May 2001, pages 469-471;
an article entitled “All-optical switching for high bandwidth optical networks”, by M. J. Potasek in Optical Networks Magazine, November/December 2002, pages 30-43;
an article entitled “40-Gb/s All-Optical Wavelength Conversion, Regeneration, and Demultiplexing in an SOA-Based All-Active Mach-Zehnder Interferometer”, by Wolfson et al in IEEE Photonics Technology Letters, Vol. 12, No. 3, March 2000, pages 332-334;
an article entitled “Compensation fibre chromatic dispersion by optical phase conjugation in a semiconductor laser amplifier”, by Tatham et al in Electronics Letters, Vol. 29, No. 21, 14 Oct. 1993, pages 1851-1852;
an article entitled “All-Optical 2R Regeneration of 40-Gb/s Signal Impaired by Intrachannel Four-Wave Mixing”, by Su et al in IEEE Photonics Technology Letters, Vol. 15, No. 2, February 2003, pages 350-352;
an article entitled “1-Tb/s 16-b All-Optical Serial-to-Parallel Conversion Using a Surface-Reflection Optical Switch”, by Takahashi et al in IEEE Photonics Technology Letters, Vol. 15, No. 2, February 2003, pages 287-289; and
an article entitled “Wavelength Switching Components for Future Photonic Networks”, by White et al in IEEE Communications Magazine, September 2002, pages 74-81.
All-optical storage is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/152,289 of Handelman, now published as Pub. No. US 2004/0208418, and entitled “Apparatus and Method for Delaying Optical Signals for Optical Buffering and Optical Storage Applications”. All-optical storage is also described in an article entitled “Variable optical delay circuit using wavelength converters”, by Sakamoto et al in Electronics Letters, Vol. 37, No. 7, 29 Mar. 2001, pages 454-455.
Some aspects of technologies and related art that may be useful in understanding the present invention are described in the following publications:
an article entitled “Ultrafast (200-fs Switching, 1.5-Tb/s Demultiplexing) and High-Repetition (10 GHz) Operations of a Polarization-Discriminating Symmetric Mach-Zehnder All-Optical Switch”, by Nakamura et al in IEEE Photonics Technology Letters, Vol. 10, No. 11, November 1998, pages 1575-1577;
an article entitled “Ultrafast high-contrast all-optical switching using spin polarization in low-temperature-grown multiple quantum wells”, by Takahashi et al in Applied Physics Letters, Vol. 77, No. 19, 6 Nov. 2000, pages 2958-2960;
an article entitled “Compensation for channel dispersion by nonlinear optical phase conjugation”, by Yariv et al in Optics Letters, Vol. 4, No. 2, February 1979, pages 52-54;
an article entitled “Architecture of Ultrafast Optical Packet Switching Ring Network”, by Takada et al in Journal of Lightwave Technology, Vol. 20, No. 12, December 2002, pages 2306-2315;
an article entitled “Monolithically Integrated 2×2 InGaAsP/InP Laser Amplifier Gate Switch Arrays”, by Janson et al in Electronics Letters, Vol. 28, No. 8, 9 Apr. 1992, pages 776-778;
an article entitled “Monolithically Integrated 4×4 InGaAsP/InP Laser Amplifier Gate Switch Arrays”, by Gustavsson et al in Electronics Letters, Vol. 28, No. 24, 19 Nov. 1992, pages 2223-2225;
an article entitled “All-Optical Triode Based on a Tandem Wavelength Converter Using Reflective Semiconductor Optical Amplifiers”, by Maeda et al in IEEE Photonics Technology Letters, Vol. 15, No. 2, February 2003, pages 257-259;
an article entitled “160-Gb/s Optical-Time-Division Multiplexing With PPLN Hybrid Integrated Planar Lightwave Circuit”, by Ohara et al in IEEE Photonics Technology Letters, Vol. 15, No. 2, February 2003, pages 302-304;
an article entitled “Low-temperature-grown surface-reflection all-optical switch (LOTOS)”, by Ryo Takahashi in Optical and Quantum Electronics, Vol. 33, 2001, pages 999-1017;
an article entitled “Ultrafast 168 GHz 1.5 ps 1 fJ Symmetric-Mach-Zehnder-Type All-Optical Semiconductor Switch”, by Ueno et al in Japan Journal of Applied Physics, Vol. 39 (2000) pages L806-L808, Part 2, No. 8A, 1 Aug. 2000;
an article entitled “Semiconductor Arrayed Waveguide Gratings for Photonic Integrated Devices”, by Yuzo Yoshikuni in IEEE Journal on Selected Topics in Quantum Electronics, Vol. 8, No. 6, November/December 2002, pages 1102-1114;
an article entitled “N×N Arrayed Waveguide Gratings With Improved Frequency Accuracy”, by Bernasconi et al in IEEE Journal on Selected Topics in Quantum Electronics, Vol. 8, No. 6, November/December 2002, pages 1115-1121;
an article entitled “The New Indelible Memories”, by Linda Geppert in IEEE Spectrum, March 2003, pages 49-54;
an article entitled “Integration of waveguide devices aims to reduce costs”, by Jeff Hecht in Laser Focus World, September 2002, pages 113-117;
an article entitled “Band architecture improves performance”, by Marshall et al in Laser Focus World, September 2002, pages S7-S10;
an article entitled “Optical information processing awaits optoelectronic devices”, by Francis Yu in Laser Focus World, September 2002, pages 71-74;
an article entitled “Monolithic Integration of a Semiconductor Optical Amplifier and a High Bandwidth p-i-n Photodiode Using Asymmetric Twin-Waveguide Technology”, by Xia et al in IEEE Photonics Technology Letters, Vol. 15, No. 3, March 2003, pages 452-454;
an article entitled “Architectural and Technological Issues for Future Optical Internet Networks”, by Listanti et al in IEEE Communications Magazine, September 2000, pages 82-92;
an article entitled “IP over Optical Networks: Architectural Aspects”, by Rajagopalan et al in IEEE Communications Magazine, September 2000, pages 94-102;
an article entitled “Labeled Optical Burst Switching for IP-over-WDM Integration”, by Chunming Qiao in IEEE Communications Magazine, September 2000, pages 104-114;
an article entitled “Approaches to Optical Internet Packet Switching”, by Hunter et al in IEEE Communications Magazine, September 2000, pages 116-122;
an article entitled “A framework for unified traffic engineering in IP over WDM networks”, by Song et al in Optical Networks Magazine, November/December 2001, pages 28-33;
an article entitled “Optimization of wavelength allocation in WDM optical buffers”, by Callegati et al in Optical Networks Magazine, November/December 2001, pages 66-72;
an article entitled “Mining the Optical Bandwidth for a Terabit per Second”, by Alan Eli Willner in IEEE Spectrum, April 1997, pages 32-41;
an article entitled “Variable optical delay line with diffraction-limited autoalignment” by Klovekorn et al in Applied Optics, Vol. 37, No. 10, Apr. 1, 1998, pages 1903-1904;
an article entitled “Picosecond-Accuracy All-Optical Bit Phase Sensing Using a Nonlinear Optical Loop Mirror”, by Hall et al in IEEE Photonics Technology Letters, Vol. 7, No. 8, August 1995, pages 935-937;
an article entitled “An Ultrafast Variable Optical Delay Technique”, by Hall et al in IEEE Photonics Technology Letters, Vol. 12, No. 2, February 2000, pages 208-210;
an article entitled “Design and Cost Performance of the Multistage WDM-PON Access Networks”, by Maier et al in Journal of Lightwave Technology, Vol. 18, No. 2, February 2000, pages 125-143;
an article entitled “Multistage Amplifier Provides Gain Across 80 nm”, by Kristin Lewotsky in Laser Focus World, September 1997, pages 22-24;
a conference review entitled “Optical amplifiers revolutionize communications”, by Gary T. Forrest in Laser Focus World, September 1998, pages 28-32;
an article entitled “Optical Networks Seek Reconfigurable Add/Drop Options”, by Hector E. Escobar in Photonics Spectra, December 1998, pages 163-167;
an article entitled “Multiple Wavelengths Exploit Fiber Capacity”, by Eric J. Lerner in Laser Focus World, July 1997, pages 119-125;
an article entitled “Advances in Dense WDM Push Diode-Laser Design”, by Diana Zankowsky in Laser Focus World, August 1997, pages 167-171;
an article entitled “Optical switching promises cure for telecommunications logjam”, by Jeff Hecht in Laser Focus World, September 1998, pages 69-72;
an article entitled “Speed Demons: Is ‘Faster’ Better and Cheaper?”, by Stephanie A. Weiss in Photonics Spectra, February 1999, pages 96-102;
an article entitled “Wavelength Lockers Keep Lasers in Line”, by Ed Miskovic in Photonics Spectra, February 1999, pages 104-110;
an article entitled “Multigigabit Networks: The Challenge”, by Rolland et al in IEEE LTS, May 1992, pages 16-26;
an article entitled “Direct Detection Lightwave Systems: Why Pay More?”, by Green et al in IEEE LCS, November 1990, pages 36-49;
an article entitled “Photonics in Switching”, by H. Scott Hinton in IEEE LTS, August 1992, pages 26-35;
an article entitled “Fiber amplifiers expand network capacities”, by Eric J. Lerner in Laser Focus World, August 1997, pages 85-96;
an article entitled “Technologies for Local-Access Fibering”, by Yukou Mochida in IEEE Communications Magazine, February 1994, pages 64-73;
an article entitled “Wavelength-Division Switching Technology in Photonic Switching Systems”, by Suzuki et al in IEEE International Conference on Communications ICC '90, pages 1125-1129;
an article entitled “Wavelength Assignment in Multihop Lightwave Networks”, by Ganz et al in IEEE Transactions on Communications, Vol. 42, No. 7, July 1994, pages 2460-2469;
an article entitled “Branch-Exchange Sequences for Reconfiguration of Lightwave Networks”, by Labourdette et al in IEEE Transactions on Communications, Vol. 42, No. 10, October 1994, pages 2822-2832;
an article entitled “Use of Delegated Tuning and Forwarding in Wavelength Division Multiple Access Networks”, by Auerbach et al in IEEE Transactions on Communications, Vol. 43, No. 1, January 1995, pages 52-63;
an article entitled “Photonic Switches: Fast, but Functional?”, by Daniel C. McCarthy in Photonics Spectra, March 2001, pages 140-150;
an article entitled “Combining gratings and filters reduces WDM channel spacing”, by Pan et al in Optoelectronics World, September 1998, pages S11-S17;
an article entitled “100-Gbit/s bitwise logic”, by Hall et al in Optics Letters, Vol. 23, No. 16, Aug. 15, 1998, pages 1271-1273;
an article entitled “Analysis and Dimensioning of Switchless Networks for Single-Layer Optical Architecture”, by Binetti et al in Journal of Lightwave Technology, Vol. 18, No. 2, February 2000, pages 144-153;
an article entitled “Fiber-based components meet the needs of next-generation amplifiers”, by Stephane Bourgeois in WDM Solutions, March 2001, pages 67-74;
an article entitled “Keep Your Photons in Line”, by Wesson et al in Photonics Spectra, September 1999, pages 102-108;
an article entitled “Photons At Work: Optical Networks On The Rise”, by Lee Goldberg in Electronic Design, Mar. 22, 1999, pages 56-66;
an article entitled “Photonic packet switching and optical label swapping”, by Daniel J. Blumenthal in Optical Networks Magazine, November/December 2001, pages 54-65;
an article entitled “On a dynamic wavelength assignment algorithm for wavelength routed all-optical networks”, by Stoica et al in Optical Networks Magazine, January/February 2002, pages 68-80;
an article entitled “Crystal slows and stops light”, by John Wallace in Laser Focus World, February 2002, Vol. 38, No. 2, pages 36-37;
an article entitled “Decision feedback loop compensates at 10 Gbit/s”, by Hassaun Jones-Bey in Laser Focus World, May 2000, pages 65-67;
an article entitled “100-km Negative-Dispersion Fiber carries 10 Gb/s”, by Richard Gaughan in Photonics Spectra, November 2001, page 42;
an article entitled “Managing Polarization Mode Dispersion”, by Michel W. Chbat in Photonics Spectra, June 2000, pages 100-104;
an item entitled “Alcatel Displays 1.6-Tb/s Transmission” in the Presstime Bulletin section in Photonics Spectra, December 2001, page 18;
an article entitled “Dynamic Dispersion Compensation: When and Where Will It Be Needed?”, by Lisa Huff and Christine Mulrooney in Photonics Spectra, December 2001, pages 122-125;
an article entitled “Dispersion management is vital for high-speed systems”, by Jeff Hecht in Laser Focus World, July 2001, pages 79-87;
an article entitled “Tunable compensators master chromatic-dispersion impairments”, by Alan Willner in WDM Solutions, July 2001, pages 51-58;
an article entitled “Dispersion Compensation Gratings for the C-Band”, by James F. Brennan III in Photonics Spectra, June 2001, pages 159-165;
a newsbreak item entitled “Hot rubidium slows light speed to 90 m/s”, in Laser Focus World, August 1999, page 11;
a newsbreak item entitled “Network demonstrates 1500-km unregenerated transmission at 40 Gbits/s”, in Laser Focus World, July 2001, page 11;
an article entitled “Electroholographic switches are fast and compact”, by Aharon J. Agranat in Laser Focus World, May 2001, pages 109-112;
a newsbreak item entitled “Switch based on SOA achieves femtosecond switching”, in Laser Focus World, September 2001, page 9;
an article entitled “Next-generation networks may benefit from SOAs”, by Martin Young in Laser Focus World, September 2001, pages 73-79;
an article entitled “All-optical converters promise improved networks”, by Jeff Hecht in Laser Focus World, April 2001, pages 159-164;
an article entitled “Novel VOAs provide more speed and utility”, by Stephen Cohen in Laser Focus World, November 2000, pages 139-146;
an article entitled “Array-based VOAs offer compact signal control”, by Nigel Cockroft in WDM Solutions, June 2001, pages 81-86;
an article entitled “Polarization Insensitive Widely Tunable All-Optical Clock Recovery Based on AM Mode-Locking of a Fiber Ring Laser”, by Wang et al in IEEE Photonics Technology Letters, Vol. 12, No. 2, February 2000, pages 211-213;
an article entitled “Ultra-High-Speed PLL-Type Clock Recovery Circuit Based on All-Optical Gain Modulation in Traveling-Wave Laser Diode Amplifier”, by Kawanishi et al in Journal of Lightwave Technology, Vol. 11, No. 12, December 1993, pages 2123-2129;
an article entitled “Prescaled 6.3 GHz clock recovery from 50 GBit/s TDM optical signal with 50 GHz PLL using four-wave mixing in a traveling-wave laser diode optical amplifier”, by Kamatani et al in Electronics Letters, Vol. 30, No. 10, May 12, 1994, pages 807-809;
an article entitled “Compact 40 Gbit/s optical demultiplexer using a GaInAsP optical amplifier”, by Ellis et al in Electronics Letters, Vol. 29, No. 24, Nov. 25, 1993, pages 2115-2116;
an article entitled “Bit-Rate Flexible All-Optical Demultiplexing Using a Nonlinear Optical Loop Mirror”, by Patrick et al in Electronics Letters, Vol. 29, No. 8, Apr. 15, 1993, pages 702-703;
an article entitled “All-Optical High Speed Demultiplexing with a Semiconductor Laser Amplifier in a loop Mirror Configuration”, by Eiselt et al in Electronics Letters, Vol. 29, No. 13, Jun. 24, 1993, pages 1167-1168;
a technology brief entitled “Lucent Upgrades Wavestar to 320-Channel, 800-Gb/s Transmission”, in Photonics Spectra, June 2000, page 46;
an article entitled “All-optical networks need optical switches”, by Jeff Hecht in Laser Focus World, May 2000, pages 189-196;
an article entitled “Record data-transmission rate reported at ECOC '96”, by Paul Mortensen in Laser Focus World, November 1996, pages 40-42;
an article entitled “WDM Local Area Networks”, by Kazovsky et al in IEEE LTS, May 1992, pages 8-15;
an article entitled “Optical Switches Ease Bandwidth Crunch”, by Rien Flipse in EuroPhotonics, August/September 1998, pages 44-45;
an article entitled “Optical switches pursue crossconnect markets”, by Hassaun Jones-Bay in Laser Focus World, May 1998, pages 153-162;
an article entitled “Data express Gigabit junction with the next-generation Internet”, by Collins et al in IEEE Spectrum, February 1999, pages 18-25;
an article entitled “Advanced Technology for Fiber Optic Subscriber Systems”, by Toba et al in IEEE LTS, November 1992, pages 12-18;
an article entitled “Demand triggers advances in dense WDM components”, by Raymond Nering in Optoelectronics World, September 1998, pages S5-S8;
an article entitled “Ultrafast Optical Switch Unveiled”, by Michael D. Wheeler in Photonics Spectra, December 1998, page 42;
an article entitled “Designing Broadband Fiber Optic Communication Systems”, by Juan F. Lam in Communication Systems Design magazine, February 1999, pages 1-4 at http://www.csdmag.com;
an article entitled “Terabit/second-transmission demonstrations make a splash at OFC '96”, in Laser Focus World, April 1996, page 13;
an article entitled “A Simple Dynamic Integrated Provisioning/Protection Scheme in IP Over WDM Networks”, by Ye et al in IEEE Communications Magazine, November 2001, pages 174-182;
an article entitled “XOR: A Logical Choice for All-Optical Networks”, by Perry J. Greenbaum in Photonics Spectra, November 2001, pages 30-31; and
The following chapters in The Communications Handbook, CRC Press & IEEE Press, 1997, Editor-in-Chief Jerry D. Gibson: Chapter 37 on pages 513-528; Chapter 39 on pages 542-553; Chapter 40 on pages 554-564; Chapter 46 on pages 622-649; Chapter 51 on pages 686-700; Chapter 61 on pages 832-847; and Chapter 65 on pages 883-890.
Additional aspects of technologies that may be useful in understanding the present invention are described in the following patent applications and patents:
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/624,983 of Handelman, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,191, that describes an optical switching apparatus that selectively combines and separates series of optical signal samples using OTDM and/or WDM;
Published US Patent application Pub. No. US 2002/0048067 A1 of Handelman et al that describes an optical switching apparatus that selectively combines and separates, using OTDM and/or WDM, optical signal samples that are obtained by a spread spectrum technique or a combination of optical signal samples that are obtained by a spread spectrum technique and optical signal samples that are carried over discrete channel wavelengths;
Published US patent application Pub. No. US 2003/0048506 A1 of Handelman that describes an optical packet switch that switches optical packets according to bit-rates at which the optical packets are provided;
Published US patent application Pub. No. US 2003/0043430 A1 of Handelman that describes an optical packet switch in which NW wavelengths, over which inputted optical packets may be switched, are grouped into KG groups of wavelengths, where the KG groups of wavelengths are characterized in that each of the KG groups of wavelengths is allocated to optical packets distinguished from other optical packets by at least one attribute of at least one packet characteristic, and each one inputted optical packet is switched over a wavelength having an available transmission resource selected from among wavelengths in one of the KG groups of wavelengths that is matched to the one inputted optical packet by correspondence of attributes of the at least one packet characteristic; and
The following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,626,075; 4,726,010; 5,170,273; 5,191,457; 5,194,977; 5,319,484; 5,325,222; 5,416,625; 5,452,115; 5,457,687; 5,557,439; 5,680,490; 5,712,932; 5,724,167; 5,739,935; 5,774,244; 5,867,289; 5,953,138; 6,023,360; 6,108,112; 6,204,944; 6,233,082; 6,288,808; 6,314,115; 6,404,522; and 6,574,018.
The disclosures of all references mentioned above and throughout the present specification are hereby incorporated herein by reference.